Letter Theory
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Bikky finds a letter while Ryo and Dee are away for the weekend. The letter spells trouble for our two detectives unless Bikky and Carol can prove Ryos faithfulness. What is Rose up to this time? M just in case.


I decided to tell a story that takes place after Rose is demoted back down to Chief of the department instead of being the commissioner. I didn't want a jerk like that to have so much power. And does anyone know why all the 'Acts' in the 'FAKE' comics don't completely chronologically fit together. I mean Bikky goes from ten to sixteen in one book then back to twelve in another. Can anyone say 'Twilight Zone'? I think this a good story for lovers of 'FAKE', so enjoy.

**Letters Not**

"Ok Bikky-" Said Ryo as he closed his suitcase. "The number of the hotel is on the fridge. I left fifty dollars on the table. Are you sure you don't want me to call Drake from the precinct?" The half American half Japanese man asked the teen.

"Come on 'Dad' , I'm fourteen, I don't need a babysitter." Bikky tried to explain; there was love in his sarcasm.

Just then Dee walked by. The dark haired detective leaned against the door frame and watched Ryo and Bikky a moment. "He's right Babe." The dark haired man said before picking up a navy blue suitcase from the kitchen doorway.

"I don't know." Ryo said slowly.

"Oh come on you guys, you don't trust me to be by myself for two days." The teen pleaded.

Ryo and Dee looked at one another smiling. "Not really." The two said in unison plainly.

Bikky fell over anime style.

Ryo laughed lightly. "Just kidding Bikky. But we WILL be calling to check up on you."

"Just stay out of trouble while we're gone." Dee added as he grabbed his jacket. "Come on Babe, we're gonna miss our flight."

"Don't worry. Bye guys." Bikky waved.

The front door closed and Bikky jumped for joy. "All Right! Two days without the parents. Time to celebrate." He shouted with his hands in the air as imaginary fireworks shot off behind him.

Just then the front door opened again and Dee stepped in. "Forgot my keys." He grabbed them from the kitchen table then proceeded to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the surprised teen. "Oh Yeah. You can celebrate first by taking out the garbage. It's still sitting there on the porch."

The door closed and Bikky fell to the floor. "Aw man." Then he got up and went out to the porch. "Two days without them will make up for this." He said as he dragged the heavy bags to the curb. "This weekend is going to be awesome."

Ryo adjusted his seat as Dee stared out the window. Finally, Ryo settled back with a book but found it hard to concentrate on the page. "Dee. Do you think Bikky will be ok alone?" The fair skinned man had to ask.

Dee looked over at him and breathed out. "Ryo, I've told you a hundred times. The Brat will be fine. You smother him too much. He'll probably just hang with Carol for most of the weekend." Then Dee gave him a toothy grin.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, maybe you are right." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he shot up. "What?" He looked over at Dee who started to nod off until Ryo grabbed his shirt. "You think he would betray our trust like that?"

Dee grabbed Ryo's hands and the half American half Asian man released his shirt.

"Babe, calm down. We don't have a choice. We have to trust him. I think we taught him well enough." Dee kissed his frantic partner on the cheek. "Now get some rest. It's two and a half hours to Florida." Then Dee leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Soon, Ryo heard him snore.

The basketball slammed against the back board. Bikky caught it and threw it again and this time the orange sphere went right into the net. Some other kids threw their hands in the air in defeat as Bikky celebrated winning the game.

"Ok, three out of five." He said smiling while spinning the basketball on his index finger.

"No thanks." Said a dark haired teen in a blue 'Mets' jersey. "I've got homework. See ya around." The kid waved goodbye then walked away.

Bikky blinked twice.

"Hey Bikky!" The tall teen turned to see a girl in a gray suit standing behind the gate. Bikky blinked then realized it was Carol. She must have come from her part time job. She made a deal with Ryo to get a part time job and promised no more pick pocketing.

"Hey. You look funny in that suit." Bikky said smiling.

"Ha-Ha." She said dryly. "Just wait until you have to get a job." She took a clip from her light auburn hair and it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. "I'm finished with work for today. What are you up to?" She asked him.

"Nothing really. Want to come over for dinner?" He asked smiling at her.

Carol smiled. Even though she was three years older than Bikky, she still liked him a lot. Carol flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Sure. I'm going home right now though. See you later."

Bikky waved.

The next day, the warm sun and gentle breezes felt so relaxing. Ryo sat on a beach chair with a glass of lemonade. This vacation wasn't bad. He didn't think he would like Florida, but he thought he could get use to it.

He watched as Dee ran up the beach in his green swim trunks. "Hey Ryo!" The brunette shouted. "Come in the water. It's not that cold."

Ryo smiled. Dee looked so cute when he was relaxed. "No thanks. I'll stay here in the shade." Ryo picked up a book.

"Come on Babe. Come have some fun. We're on vacation; remember?" Dee told him.

Ryo looked up from his book. Shaded beneath a large blue beach umbrella, he knew he was not really into the whole 'Fun In The Sun' thing. With his alabaster skin, he could easily burn. "We'll have fun later. I promise." Then he went back to his book.

A gray cloud hung over Dee's head. Then suddenly the cloud vanished and an exclamation point flashed as Dee grinned from ear to ear. "Ohhh. Okay!" Dee ran off into the water again laughing like an idiot. Just then, a beach ball came straight toward Dee's head. Ryo laughed. He heard someone shout "sorry" and saw Dee rubbing his head.

Ryo shook his head. "Sometimes I still wonder why I love him so." Then he remembered how sweet Dee could be and how honest and caring he was. "Oh, that's why." He smiled then turned his attention back to his book.

Dee and Ryo walked along the port, the warm sea breezes blowing through their hair. Dee glanced at Ryo who walked with his hands in his pockets. He wondered why Ryo didn't bother to hold his hand. It had been quite a few years since he and Ryo finally realized the truth about their feelings. Dee caught a glimpse of the sunset through the corner of his eye. He saw Ryo smile and rush over to a guard rail. The fair skinned man smiled as the light of the sunset lent a soft orange hue to his pale skin. The winds blew gently as he breathed in.

Dee breathed out and walked up next to him and leaned on the guard rail. He wished Ryo could be more like him, more open with his feelings. He remembered when they first met. Ryo was still trying to come to terms with being gay. Sometimes, it felt like Ryo still wasn't sure, even after all these years. But Dee would give Ryo more credit then that. They were raising a child together after all.

Dee realized his thoughts were rambling again. He glanced over at Ryo who seemed to be perfectly contented with staring out at the setting sun. He wondered what it felt like to not have any thoughts at all.

"This sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Dee broke out of his thoughts realizing Ryo was speaking. Ryo finally said something. Dee ran hand through his dark hair and saw Ryo was looking at him.

"Uh, yeah, it is." Dee said then looked at Ryo in the eyes. "Ryo, you love me right."

Ryo stood straight and stared at Dee confused. He tilted his head a bit. "Dee Laytner, Why would you ask something like that?"

But Dee was serious. "Do you?" Dee did not look away from Ryo's dark eyes that shined like black marbles in the setting sun.

Ryo took a step closer. "Yes Dee, I do love you."

Dee stared at him. He searched his eyes for anything that might say otherwise. He didn't want to, but inside, maybe his doubt; made him. He searched but found nothing but the truth. Dee breathed out and looked out at the sunset. "I just-wanted to be completely sure." Dee looked at Ryo once more then turned and began to walk back to their hotel.

Ryo stood there watching him walk away. He wondered what brought that on. What made Dee ask him such a question. It was Saturday evening, and so far their vacation was not going as wonderfully as planned.

Bikky walked up the stairs to the house and could hear the phone ringing inside. He rushed to unlock the door and ran inside. He ran and slid across the floor just catching the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Yeah Ryo." Bikky said breathless.

Dee stared at his cell phone. -No Brat Boy, it's me, Dee.-

Bikky smiled, he had not expected Dee to call this soon. "Hey Dork. How's the vacation going?" Bikky asked cheerfully as he put the grocery bag down on the kitchen table.

-Fine.- Dee started in a flat tone. Then he continued with what he wanted to say. -Listen Monkey Boy, just called to make sure you're staying out of trouble.- Dee told him.

Bikky laughed a little. "Don't worry. Gee, you know Dee, you're starting to sound like Ryo. Are you starting to grow feathers?"

-Not funny. You had better be behaving yourself.-

"Ok, whatever Dee. Enjoy the vacation and try not to be too sleazy." Bikky said then he hung up. He took a step and suddenly he slipped on something and crashed to the floor.

"Ow!" Bikky saw an envelope on the kitchen floor. "What's this?" He read the name. "To Ryo from-" Bikky's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"Why would-" He glanced around then ran to his room almost tripping over the first two steps pf the stairs and slammed the door. "I better hide this for now. If Dee finds this, he's gonna flip out." He shoved the letter under his mattress then calmly went back downstairs to find Carol sitting in the living room reading a magazine. He blinked. "Hey, how did you get in?"

Carol smiled. "The door was open."

Bikky tilted his head a moment. He put 'Lock pick' on his mental list of things she was good at; among other things. He went into the kitchen. "I brought food. We just have to heat it up."

Carol got up from her chair and straightened her pink blouse. She went into the kitchen tugging on her pale blue shorts. "Sounds good to me." She pulled a video tape from behind her back. "I brought a movie with me. We could watch it after dinner."

"Sure, I guess." Just then the phone rang and Bikky lowered his brow.

_Ryo_. The teen thought.

He was still freaked out by the letter he found. He didn't open it but a personalized letter to Ryo from THAT guy was sure to be NOT good. The teen went to pick up the phone but Carol laughed as she rushed past him and picked up the receiver first.

"Hello?" She answered in a sweet girl voice twirling the cord around her finger. Bikky slapped his head. "Oh hi Ryo. What? Oh Bikky is right here. Ok." She looked at Bikky smiling. "It's Ryo."

Bikky glared at her. "Why did you pick up the phone?" He asked through his teeth.

Carol laughed. "Too slow big boy. Here." She gave him the receiver then started taking out the groceries.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're gonna eat dinner then watch a movie. Yes. I'm sure her Aunt will be calling. Yeah 'Dad'. Love you too. Night." Bikky hung up the phone. Then he pulled on his blonde hair screaming.

Carol turned from the stove. "What's wrong?"

Bikky walked over to the couch and fell down into it face first. "Nothing. Can you make the food? I'm bushed."

A question mark hung over her head a moment. "Um, alright. But you owe me." She continued her work in the kitchen while Bikky screamed into a sofa cushion.

"You seem like something's bothering you." Carol asked.

The two of them sat on the sofa. Bikky sat slouched on one end of the sofa, while Carol sat with her feet tucked behind her on the other end. She felt like something was definitely wrong.

Bikky turned to her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. He saw her nod but grabbed her arms staring her intently. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. What is it?" Carol asked. Bikky grabbed her hand and ran with her upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Carol stumbled into the room then caught her breath. "What is with you?" She looked up to see an envelope in front of her face with Ryo's name on it. Then she saw who sent it. Carol threw her hands to her mouth as her auburn hair frayed out in shock. "Oh no."

"I know." Bikky said not surprised by her reaction. "Why would Chief Rose be sending Ryo a personalized letter?" Bikky sat on his bed while Carol fell on her knees. "If it was about work stuff, the precinct's name and address would be on it and a heading. But Rose seems to have written this himself."

"Oh poor Dee." Carol whispered.

Bikky glared at her. "Hey. We don't know anything yet. We can't be sure that Ryo might be-" Bikky couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"-cheating on Dee." Carol finished for him. Carol wiped her eyes. "Ryo just doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that sort of thing."

Bikky nodded. "Ryo would never do something like that. No matter how dumb Dee is."

Bikky stared at the envelope. "Dee may be a dork, but even he doesn't deserve that."

"What are we going to do?" Carol asked.

Bikky clenched his fist. "I knew that Rose guy was up to no good." Then the teen stood up and went to the door. "Come on. We have some investigating to do." Carol followed, hoping everything was just a misunderstanding.

Bikky checked his watch as he leaned against a brick wall of a building across the street from the 27th precinct. "Ten forty. Dee once told me that Rose clocks out eleven. Let's go." Bikky and Carol ran across the street just barely avoiding a speeding car.

"Watch it, you dumb ass kids!" The driver shouted.

Bikky stuck up a middle finger at him and ran off. "Oh that was real nice." Carol said running after him.

"Hey, he asked for it. Come on." They ran until they were a few steps from the front doors. He ducked into the shadows of a cubby in the wall as an officer came walking out. Bikky and Carol held their breaths then ran in before anyone saw them.

They walked past the front desk quite easily. It was night shift and not to many 'brilliant' guys were stationed at the front during these hours for some reason. They walked along the hall seeing all the flyers and wanted posters on the walls. They turned a corner and saw some officers standing by a water fountain chatting.

"Ryo always told me police work was a hectic job." He whispered as Carol tried to hold back her giggles. "Give these guys a latte and they might as well be at a Star Bucks."

Bikky saw in the distance an office door that read CHIEF BERKELY ROSE. He checked his watch again. 10:05 p.m.

"We need to get into his office and search for any letters." He whispered to Carol but found she was missing. "Carol?"

He saw Carol smiling and chatting with the officers who stood around the water fountain.

"How the heck does she do that?" He wondered. It was too late to try the sneak approach. Or was it?

"Yeah, keep them busy Carol." He said to himself. He saw the officers walk with Carol to their desks and show her some of the things officers used on the job. He saw her giggle again. "Don't get too happy now." He whispered a bit jealous.

He looked through the frosted glass window and saw no one was in the office. He decided to take a chance. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He heard it click and the door opened. Bikky mentally jumped for joy.

He ran inside and shut the door quietly. "Ok Carol; keep those guys busy for a few minutes while I search." He pulled open a drawer and fingered through some files, nothing. He looked through some books. Just then he saw a book on the cabinet. He picked it up a moment. "Whoa. This thing is thick. I hope I don't have to read books this thick when I get to college." He put it back and saw all the other books and papers around. "I wonder how Dee gets through all this stuff."

He tried to focus and continued searching. Just then he heard the door knob turning. He froze. Then Bikky remembered he had to hide. He had come too far to be caught now. He jumped behind some boxes in the corner just before the door opened. Chief Rose walked in the room. He stopped a moment at the head of his desk and glanced around. Bikky was frozen like a statue. Even though the department knew him, they probably wouldn't take too kindly to him sneaking around the offices of police Chiefs.

Chief Rose heard someone call his name and left the office. Bikky released his breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He heard footsteps getting further from the office and took that as a safe cue to come out. He peeked through the glass. No one was near the door. He came out quickly and walked off to find Carol.

A few minutes passed. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder and he nearly hit the ceiling.

"Bikky. Nice to see you again." Bikky turned and saw Detective Drake smiling at him. "I was talking to your friend here. You know, if you keep your grades up, you could join the academy someday."

Bikky saw the red haired man and breathed out. He had to find something that proved that Rose was still after Ryo.

"Say, where's the Chief?" The teen asked.

"Right here. Who's asking?" Came a rather cold voice.

Bikky turned to see a tall slender but well toned blonde haired bespectacled man. Chief Rose was standing with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

Rose eyed the teen knowing he belonged to Detective Mclane. His cold blue eyes were nearly expressionless. "I was just going out for a smoke, what do you want kid."

"Just wanted to see how things were going." Bikky said as Carol came to his side.

"They're going." Chief Rose said rather flatly, knowing the teens had been nosing around. "This is a Police Precinct not a play ground. You better get going." He said before he lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

Bikky waved the smoke away. He was glad Ryo and Dee never smoked, at least not around him. Bikky lowered his brow. This guy was such a jerk. No wonder why Dee didn't like him. Bikky knew what he had to do. He was going to go home and open that letter; even if it got him grounded for a month.

Just then, Drake came out and handed Bikky some envelopes. "These are for your Dad. They were in his mailbox." Chief Rose looked at the red haired guy quite annoyed, it seemed.

Bikky smiled inwardly. "Thanks Drake."

Bikky left the precinct and started home with Carol. This was just what they needed. Bikky grabbed Carol's hand and took off down the street.

"Hey Bikky. Slow down!" Carol shouted.

Ryo took out a shirt to wear for the following day. He breathed out feeling bad. Why had Dee asked him such a question earlier? Of course he loved him. What has he done for Dee to doubt his love for him? Ryo admitted their relationship started out a bit rocky but it's been nearly five years since they've been together. Why have doubts now? Especially since they had Bikky in their lives.

Ryo and Dee shared the responsibility of raising him especially since Dee admitted he loved the kid like his own son. That was the day Ryo and Dee started living together and sharing the responsibilities. Ryo couldn't understand after so many years, after all they had been through, why Dee would doubt him now.

Just then Dee came in the room and saw Ryo folding cloths. "Save that for when we leave. We're on vacation after all."

Ryo looked at him then lowered his eyes. "Oh, hey Dee." Ryo sat on the bed and picked up the phone. "I think I'll check on Bikky." But Dee took the phone from him andputting it roughly back on its cradle.

"We need to talk." Ryo looked up at him. This was serious if Dee wanted to talk.

Bikky went through the mail Drake had given him. Most of them were from offices. But one stood out.

"That Jerk." Bikky gritted his teeth. Bikky couldn't stand it anymore. He tore open the letter and read through it. His blonde hair shot up. "I knew it." He tore open the original letter and read through it. "That sleaze bag!"

Carol looked at him yawning. "What is it?" she asked.

"That Jerk Chief Rose still has a crush on Ryo. Even though he's with Dee." Bikky answered. Carol blinked. "And it seems he's trying to convince Ryo to rethink his offer."

"So Ryo isn't cheating on Dee?" Carol clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "That's great. What a relief." She smiled.

Bikky looked at her. His brow lowered. "You didn't actually believe Ryo would do such a thing. Did you?" Bikky stood there in front of her.

Carol looked up at him. Her eyes started to shimmer with tears. "No. Of course not. I'm just glad that isn't the case."

Bikky stared at her. How could she even think for a second Ryo was that kind of guy? He watched her stand up, not breaking their eye contact. She put a hand on his shoulder. She knew how much he loved Ryo and that to say anything bad about the guy hurt him too.

"Bikky I'm sorry. I did not mean for it to sound like that." She saw him turn from her and breathe out. The tears came back to her eyes again. She threw her arms around his shoulders as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Honestly. You know how much I love Ryo. I would never say anything bad of him, or Dee either. You have to believe me."

Bikky breathed out again. He turned to face her again, and this time he met her gaze kindly. He saw her tear filled blue eyes, realizing she was telling the truth. After all they had been through together; he knew she wasn't going to start lying to him now.

Bikky put a gentle hand to her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "I do."

"That dirt bag. I'm going to tare him apart." Bikky said crumpling the letter. "Me, Ryo and Dee have worked real hard to get what we have, and no sleaze bag like Rose is going to mess it up for us."

"Dee, I don't know what you're talking about." Ryo turned but Dee caught his arm and stared at him. Ryo looked at the hand that held him then looked up to see Dees eyes.

"Ryo, I know that scum ball Rose left a letter in your mailbox last week. He still has the hots for you." Dee let him go and turned away from him. "Did you tell him that you're with someone?"

Ryo breathed out and nodded. "Yes. He knows about you and us." Ryo paused for a few moments. "-and Bikky. But I can't stop him from liking me."

Dee turned and stared at him. "Yes you can. Tell him to leave you alone or I will."

"And risk us being fired." Ryo came and put a hand on Dees shoulder. "I love you Dee, but our jobs are important. But don't worry, I'll talk to Rose on Monday. I'll make sure the letters stop."

Dee looked at him. "Promise."

Ryo smiled. He walked over to Dee and slid his arms around his waist and kissed his lips gently. "Promise." Dee smiled as Ryo led him to the bed. "Now let me show you how much I love you Dee Laytner." Ryo said as he slid a hand into Dees dark hair.

Sunday was pretty casual for Bikky. He walked down the street from the skate park. He went in a candy store and brought a Butterfinger bar then headed to the corner. Just then Bikky spotted Chief Rose walking across the street with a young woman in a beige jacket on his arm. Bikky lowered his brow.

_That Jerk_. Bikky thought.

He stared at the man and woman. He saw the two of them go into a restaurant. Maybe Rose wasn't as gay as he thought. But then why was he giving Ryo secret love letters? Was he playing both ends of the field? The guy had guts. Which Bikky at this moment, wanted to spill out all over the concrete.

Bikky decided to keep an eye on them. He didn't have anything else to do today. Carol was working and his school basketball game was cancelled. He peeked through the window of the restaurant and saw the two sit at a table. He was going to get in there and find out more about this woman. And with that he ran around the corner and saw the side entrance were three workers were walking in. He lowered his brow and an eerie grin curved on his face. He watched from the shadows as one of the men stopped from entering and picked up a box from a pile in the alley. Now the man was alone.

Suddenly, man was pulled into the shadows and struggled but it was too late. Bikky stepped out of the shadows wearing the man's uniform. He glanced back at the man now laying on the ground breathing steadily but he was out cold.

"Sorry man. Enjoy the nap." Bikky walked in and smelled all the delicious food from the back kitchen. "Man this place is fancy." He said eyeing all the expensive looking cookware.

Just then a waiter walked in and placed an empty tray on the counter. He spotted Bikky and eyed him a moment. Bikky felt like he was frozen. Surely his disguise wasn't that good was it?

The man narrowed his eyes a moment. "Why are you standing around? Can't you see we're packed tonight? You're lucky the boss is on vacation. Grab that tray over there. Table six is waiting." The man rushed out of the kitchen.

Bikky saw a chef walk out from the back freezer. The man chuckled. "You must be new. It always gets like this on Sunday evenings."

The teen couldn't believe it. He actually blended in. So not wanting to blow his cover; Bikky took the tray and headed into the dinning room. It couldn't be so hard to serve food. He had seen people do it on TV a hundred times. But then he stood there a moment with the tray and saw the expansive dinning room. There were at least thirty tables and twenty booths. There were waiters walking about, almost dancing around each other, their trays perfectly balanced. Bikky realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. But he couldn't back out now.

He glanced upward as he walked with his tray, at the chandeliers on the ceiling. He balanced his tray the best he could, good thing he played basketball. He was in pretty good shape. A waiter was headed toward him with an empty tray. He realized now he had completely forgotten which table the guy told him. The other waiter looked at him. The man had a look of recognition on his face. Bikky felt this was it. Somebody had caught on.

"Hey, come on. That goes to table six over there." The guy pointed to a booth in the corner. "You newbies stick out like a sore thumb." The older guy laughed as he headed back towards the kitchen.

Bikky breathed out and glanced around. He could not spot Rose and the lady yet. He headed toward his assigned table and he froze as he recognized the occupants. It was Rose and that lady that sat at table six.

What luck.

He headed over and pulled his hat lower over his eyes. He put the tray down and unloaded the meals. Without a word he finished unloading everything then stood there a moment.

Rose looked up at the waiter. "You look different then earlier." Then he reached over the table took a napkin. "Must be the lights."

The woman smiled. "Berkley, you're so silly sometimes. Like the guy could have changed that quickly." She giggled.

Bikky never thought Rose was the kind of guy to date a girl who giggles.

_He's such an Ass_. Bikky thought. _Even though she is kinda pretty._

She had blonde hair similar to Rose's color except she sported highlights. And she had green eyes instead of blue. Bikky felt himself blushing a little as he noticed her low cut blouse. He quickly turned and headed back to the kitchen trying to avoid contact with any other waiters.

"These young guys are so cute. " Said Rose's companion.

"Did you have to wear that?" Rose asked the woman. "The poor guy was flustered because of you. Mom was right. You are a flirt." Rose narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is how you treat your sister on her birthday? I thought you said you were going to be nicer to me from now on." She nagged him, her green eyes shining.

"Fine. Let's just eat." Rose grumbled.

Bikky looked around and saw the chiefs working and two waiters setting up their trays. He quietly slipped out the back and spotted the original waiter waking up. Bikky tossed him his uniform as he shoved his feet into his sneakers.

"Thanks man." Then Bikky ran off.

Ryo opened his eyes seeing the beige wallpaper of their room. He yawned and turned to see Dee resting his head on his arm. He smiled at him and ran his fingers through the man's dark hair. It hair was like black silk. He leaned down and kissed the top of his lover's soft hair. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Ryo gasped. Their flight back to New York was leaving in a half hour. He nudged Dee who only resettled his head on the man's chest.

"Dee, wake up. Our flight leaves in thirty minutes."

"What?" Dees eyes shot open and he jumped up and fell off the side of the bed crashing to the floor. "Aw shit!"

Ryo smiled. "Sleep well?"

Dee looked at him as he grabbed his suitcase. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryo on the lips. "Very well Babe, Thanks." He grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom. "I'll be out in five minutes." He shouted as Ryo got up holding the sheet around his waist while looking for his suitcase.

"Ok, but hurry." Ryo found the case and put it on the bed. He started folding his cloths but remembered what Dee had said and shoved them all in except a shirt and a pair of pants. He found his camera and put it in the case as well. He saw a black Dragon plush on the chair. "Almost forgot this. I hope Bikky likes it."

**Later that day...**

Bikky laughed and danced around the basketball court as he celebrated yet another victory against Lei from his class.

"Man, you suck. When are you ever going to beat me?" He smiled his trademark big smile.

Carol and Lani giggled watching the boys. Lani, a Philippine girl from Bikky's class smiled. Lani's dark hair hung over her dark eyes. She walked over and patted Bikky on the back. "Hey, not everybody is as tall as you, Bikky."

"Yeah." Agreed Lei. Lei, a Chinese American boy smiled as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants. "Your father was Black right."

Bikky stood there a moment. "Uh, I don't really remember exactly. I think he said once he was part Black, part Jamaican."

"Hey, that's a stereotype anyway. Not all Black people are good at basketball." Carol spoke up. She came to Bikky's side, hanging an arm over his shoulder.

Bikky smiled. "Just like not all Asian people are good at math." He stared at Lei. "'Cause we all know you suck at math Lei." Bikky chuckled.

Lei stood there a moment. An invisible gray cloud hung over his head a moment. Then he began to smile as he put a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, that's true. My Dad's been bugging me about that for years." Lei smiled as he put his hands up. So we're all even."

Bikky smiled as he and Carol, and Lani came up to the boy.

"No Lei, we're all friends. And that's all that matters." Lei saw Bikky's honesty and smiled. Bikky playfully hit him on the shoulder and the four kids, all of different ethnic backgrounds smiled and laughed. It was a perfect Sunday afternoon.

The kids said their goodbyes for the day and went home.

Carol and Bikky stood there. "You have to get going too." Bikky asked her.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I haven't really spent any time at home this whole weekend. I promised my Aunt I'd make dinner and spend a little time with her for once." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, than ran off waving. "See you tomorrow."

Bikky smiled, cheeks flustered pink.He waved. "See Ya."

Bikky remembered Ryo told him to be home when he got there. Bikky ran as fast as his long legs would carry him. Soon he was in front of the house. He stood catching his breath. He stared at the house a moment. Suddenly, old memories began to surface.

_He remembered when he and the guys first moved to the house. He had lived with Ryo in an apartment in the Bronx. They lived there for a while. But Ryo wanted to move to a better neighborhood. _

_Too much crime and drugs started to move into the neighborhood, and Ryo knew Bikky had too much of that in his life already when he lived with his biological father and mother, for the little time she was there. He knew Ryo wanted to give Bikky the best he could. So after the finances were figured out, and Ryo and Dee solidified their relationship, Ryo bought this house. It wasn't big, but it was perfect for the three of them. _

_He remembered the day they first moved in. He saw a vision of himself standing on the front porch with Ryo and Dee. He was thirteen, and his eyes were filled with the curious wonder of a small child. It was the first house he had ever lived in. He was amazed just looking at the porch. It wasn't grand in size, but for a child who had never had a porch before, it was wonderful. _

"_Man. Look at it." He remembered Dee saying. This was Dee's first house too. He had lived in an orphanage until he was fifteen, and a cop took him in. Ryo on the other hand lived in a picturesque four bedroom, two and half bathroom house in Massachusetts most of his younger life. But after his parents died, that all changed. He had to work and work he did. He knew what it was like to work hard. _

_Bikky saw his younger self take Ryo's hand. "Wow Ryo, it's amazing." He remembered feeling closer to Ryo then ever before._

"_Yeah Babe, it's really nice. I think we made a good choice." Dee said._

"_It's not far from the precinct." He smiled at the two of them. _

_Dee threw his arm around Ryo. "Come on, let's check out the inside." Dee took Ryo's other hand and pulled him through the door, Bikky being pulled along as well. _

He smiled at the memory. He couldn't believe it's been so long.

He jumped over the fence and ran up to the front door. He stumbled inside and thankfully no one was home yet. He ran to his room. He grabbed his textbooks and zipped back downstairs just in time to hear the front door opening. He tossed his books on the sofa and himself with them. He tried to catch his breath.

Ryo opened the door as Dee followed. "Bikky! We're home." Ryo called.

Bikky looked up and saw Ryo and Dee walking in, Dee set their cases down by the front door. Bikky had to act normal, he didn't want to give anything away. "Hey you're back. How was the trip? Did Dee behave him self?"

Ryo looked at Dee trying not to smile. "It was great. We really needed a vacation."

Bikky stared at them a moment. He knew they REALLY had a good time, and he had to admit, he was glad. They really loved each other, and he was happy.

"Did you get me anything?" Bikky asked.

"That's all you think about?" Dee said, as he took off his jacket. He tossed it on the arm of the couch.

Ryo smiled at that. He had to admit. He was worried at leaving a fourteen year old alone for two days. But the boy had begged him. Bikky wanted to show he was responsible and so far Ryo thought he was. The house seemed in perfect order. Even clean. "Wow Bik-" Ryo said as he sat down next to Dee on the couch. "I must admit, I was afraid to leave you here alone but everything seems to be in top shape. I'm proud of you."

Bikky smiled. "I said you could trust me. There's even fifteen bucks left from the money you left me." The boy said proudly with his hands behind his head.

Dee stretched his arms then put his feet on Ryo's lap. "How much did you pay Carol to clean?" Dee asked smiling. Ryo stared at Dee.

"What! I didn't pay Carol to clean. I cleaned up myself. That hurts you know." Bikky crossed his arms.

Ryo stared at Dee. The dark haired man smiled. "What, my feet are killing me."

"Aw, pay no attention to Dee Bikky. I believe you. In fact-" Ryo got up suddenly, causing Dees feet to drop to the floor. "Here, I brought this for you." Ryo handed Bikky a bag. "Hope you like it."

Bikky pulled out the Dragon plush. He knew Ryo loved him and always tended to think of him as the little boy he had adopted all those years before. Bikky knew Ryo saw that he was growing up. But he also knew a part of Ryo would always see him as his little boy.

Bikky held the plush creature in his hands as he stared at Ryo and Dee. He loved the two of them so much, no matter how corny their gifts might be. Bikky jumped up and gave Ryo and Dee a big hug. "Thanks guys."

After dinner, Ryo, Dee and Bikky decided to watch a movie together. Ryo sat on the couch with Dee laying his head on his lap. Bikky was sitting in the chair next to the couch. Soon the credits rolled and Dee was trying to get Ryo to loosen up a bit.

Dee began brushing his lips by his ear then down to his chin. Ryo shifted and saw the want in Dees eyes. Then Ryo jumped as he felt Dees hand brush over one of his thighs.

"Dee cut it out. Bikky's right there." Dee glanced over and saw the boy had fallen asleep. And from the way he snored, the boy had been out for a while. "I wonder why he's so tired? Poor kid. He must have worked hard while we were away."

"Come on." Said Dee. "You really believe his story."

Ryo got up suddenly and Dee fell to the floor. "Hey."

"Shhh!" Ryo said as he approached the sleeping teen. "Wow, he's totally out. It's a shame to wake him."

Dee got up from the floor. "He's got school tomorrow anyway."

Ryo gently nudged his son. "Bikky, come on. You'll sleep better in your bed." The boy rolled over in the chair and continued snoring. "Wow. He must be really tired."

"We're the ones who should be tired after a two and a half hour flight." Dee walked past Ryo. "Don't worry I got him." Dee got the boy to his feet and flung an arm around him and helped him walk to the stairs. "Come on kid, you'll get a back ache sleeping on a chair." Bikky stumbled over the first stair. "Watch it. Come on, one foot then the other."

Ryo watched as Dee helped their son up the stairs. "Don't worry Ryo, I'll get him to bed."

Ryo smiled "Yeah." He loved Dee so much. And it was obvious why.

Dee took some PJs out of the drawer for Bikky who was falling over on the bed. "No, come on now. You can't sleep in jeans and jersey. Here-" He pulled off the boys shirt revealing the boys under shirt. He pulled the pajama top over his head. "Sheesh, I thought this was over when you turned twelve. Here are your pants." Dee turned and gave the boy a moment of privacy to change his pants, but when he turned, the boy was sleeping on his side, his pants half way down his legs, his light blue boxers showing. Dee breathed out. "Good grief." He quickly tugged the pants off and slid on the pajama pants and covered the boy soon after he plopped back down again, his face in the pillow.

Dee stood there staring at the boy a moment as he slept. "Boy, he must have done a lot of running around today or something." Dee tussled the kid's hair. "Sleep well Brat." And with that he left the room.

Ryo tidied up the kitchen, surprised that the house was pretty clean considering he left a fifteen year old alone to mind the house. He took the laundry basket and went upstairs to see if Bikky had any dirty laundry. He was about the knock on the teen's door, but saw it was left open and the light was off.

The only lights in the room were from his stereo. The moonlight shined on the furniture and over the boy's bed. Ryo set the basket down as he stared at his sleeping son. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and ran a hand through the boy's blonde hair. He sat on the side of the bed gently and stared at him.

Knowing how much Bikky had changed over the years, Ryo felt proud, as any father would. Ryo leaned down to pick up a sock from the floor, when he spotted something sticking out from under the boy's mattress. His eyes widened as he spotted his name on the envelope.

He knew what this was. He gritted his teeth. This had to stop. He leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead then took the basket and left, closing the door behind him.

He walked the few steps towards his room. He stood by the door and was about to take the doorknob in his hand, but he looked at the letter in his other hand. He lowered his thin brows. It was not fare. He went down stairs and into the kitchen. He turned on the fire of the front burner. He held the envelope to the fire, watching the edges turn black as the flame ate away at the paper. Cinders started floating about. He watched with brows lowered as the envelope was no match for power and strength of the blue flame.

"I won't let you ruin everything we have worked so hard for." Ryo said grimly.

He came to his room and slid off his pants and looked around for his PJs. He saw Dee already sleeping. He climbed in the bed and kissed the man on the cheek. "Thank You for being such a good man." He slid under the covers and put an arm around the man he loved and soon fell to sleep himself.

**Monday Evening…**

Dee was working on a report when he saw Chief Rose walk by. Ryo looked across his desk at Dee then stood up. "Chief, I need to speak with you."

"It's almost time to clock out. Can it wait until tomorrow?" The Chief took out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth as he walked to the front door. Ryo glanced at Dee who closed his folder and put it away.

"Frankly, no. Let's take a walk." Ryo gestured to the front of the police station. Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow and decided to comply only because he needed a smoke.

They walked down the street. "So what's on your mind Mclane?" Rose asked blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Look Chief, I think you know what I want." Rose looked at him. "Stop leaving me those letters." Ryo lowered his brow. "I'm with someone and we are serious."

"Yeah, I know, that Laytner guy." Rose stared the cars zooming by, the faint sounds of city pigeons cooing. "He's a sap." The words came suddenly. Rose blew out another puff of smoke then looked at Ryo. "Listen Mclane, you can do a lot better then that idiot." He stared deep into Ryo's dark slanted eyes. "A lot better."

Suddenly the space between them uncomfortably dwindled, then Rose grabbed Ryo's shirt, jerking the fair skinned man forward and kissed him. The sudden weight caused Ryo to loose his center of balance and fall against a brick wall. Ryo flushed as Rose pressed against him, but the auburn haired, half Japanese half American; pushed him away roughly.

He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve then lowered his eyebrows at Rose.

"I told you I'm not interested." Ryo caught his breath and composed himself before glaring at the blonde haired man in front of him. "Dee and I have a family. A family we worked hard for and I'm not going to let you mess that up." Ryo narrowed his eyes at the police Chief, his voice grew cold like steel. "Stay away from me, or you will be sorry."

Just then Dee came up to them followed by Commissioner Graves. Dee handed Ryo his jacket. "Come on Ryo, it's time to go." Dee said casually.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" The Commissioner asked. Rose narrowed his eyes at Dee-and Ryo.

"No Sir." Rose stubbed out his cigarette with his foot.

"Good. See you tomorrow Chief." The Commissioner ducked his hat at Ryo and Dee. "Detectives." Then he walked off leaving Chief Rose feeling very, very angry.

"See Ya Rose." Dee said with a grin as he and Ryo walked off.

Chief Rose gritted his teeth.

The End


End file.
